


do i have your attention now

by toxica939



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxica939/pseuds/toxica939
Summary: Sometimes, Aaron likes to watch.





	do i have your attention now

Aaron has the fastest shower of his life. And that's pretty fucking fast, alright? He's been in _prison_.

He's still towelling off, hair a damp mess, as he comes back into the bed room, stumbles to a stop in the doorway. 

_Oh. Oh, Jesus._

Robert had threatened to get started on his own if Aaron didn't get a move on but. _Fuck._

"Robert," he says, because he can't keep it in. 

Robert raises his eyebrows expectantly, doesn't stop. 

He's sprawled back against the pillows, half propped up, duvet kicked down and rucked up under his knees, thighs spread wide. 

He's also fisting is own dick in slow, practiced stokes, hips rolling just enough to let Aaron know he's feeling it, that it's getting him off. 

Aaron has a lot of not very complicated feelings about Robert's dick and the sight of Robert's huge hand moving over it always does him in. It doesn't help that Aaron can tell he's already wet from here, slick head catching in the lamp light on every downward stroke. 

Aaron knows the exact noise Robert would make if he put his mouth there, licked him clean. That breathy, choked sound that always makes Robert's cheeks stain pink. Like he's embarrassed about how good it feels. 

It's not until Robert speaks that Aaron realises he's just been standing there, towel hanging limply from his hand, staring. 

"Not gonna join me?" Robert asks, tongue coming out to wet his lips. 

Aaron shakes his head. "You look like you're doing alright on your own," he says. 

But he does move to sit at the foot of the bed, close enough that he could touch if he wanted to. Robert always likes this more if Aaron stays near. 

Robert looks surprised but he's obviously game, keeps going, arm moving faster, hips working in time with his fist. Aaron thinks he could probably come like this, if keeps at it. He wants that, wants to see Robert make a mess of himself. 

Maybe Robert'd let him lick his fingers clean. Aaron'd be up for that. 

Robert's bottom lip is turning white, anchored between his teeth, nothing but whimpers escaping and Aaron is this close, this close, to reaching up, thumbing it free, when Robert lets a groan rattle free. 

He slumps further down the bed suddenly, like he needs to more space. Aaron ends up with a leg slung across his knee where he's sitting cross legged. He's in the space between Robert's thighs now, closer enough to smell him. Sex and salt and _Robert_ , it's enough to make his mouth water. 

Robert's other hand is free from the bed clothes now, rubbing down over his own chest, smearing sweat. He tugs as his balls enough to make himself hiss and then his knees are rising, fingers rubbing in further back. 

He never does this. Hardly ever. Aaron's mouth is dry where it's hanging open, he has no idea what he's done to deserve this. 

Robert seems to pause. Gaze flickering up to meet Aaron's. He must like whatever he sees there because his mouth twitches, hand tightening on his dick where it's still got a hold around the base. 

But he's still hesitating. 

Aaron swallows hard, tries to hold eye contact but can't help glancing down. It's like the moment's shivering, he wants it so much. 

Robert's waiting for something. Aaron's entire body shudders when realises what it is, dick throbbing. _Permission._

Aaron tries to keep his cool, looks Robert right in the eye and nods. "Go on."

Robert's knees spread a little wider, arse sinking into the bed and his fingers curl ever so slightly before be lifts them. Holds them out. 

Aaron's own dick jerks so hard he has to cup a hand around it but he leans in anyway. Sucks two of Robert's fingers into his mouth, gets them wet. 

Robert's watching on, own lips parted, jaw working like he'd join in if he could. Aaron has never wanted to kiss him more. 

Since there's actually nothing stopping him, he does. Pulls off Robert's fingers with a wet pop, plants a fist on the mattress and leans up Robert's body to fit their mouths together. 

Robert's kiss is lazy, like he's already too far gone to coordinate it. It's sexier than it has any right to be. 

Robert waits until Aaron sits back to put the first finger in, has to twist his wrist a little to push past the ring of muscle. 

Aaron knows exactly what that feels like, the way Robert always clenches down a little, the flutter, the heat. Robert's eyes roll back in his head the way they always do, throat vibrating on a moan. Aaron loves that sound. 

Aaron tugs at his own dick, something to take the edge off when Robert's hips start to roll, when he tucks a second finger in beside the first, splits himself open on half his own hand. 

Robert has beautiful hands. Big enough to keep Aaron safe, gentle when they need to be. Aaron loves those hands; on him and in him, however he can get them. 

But this is something else. 

Robert's lost. Hips shifting, fucking himself in tiny little movements, whimpering so Aaron knows he's hitting all the right spots. Like it's too much but he can't stop, like he'd keep going even if he could. 

Aaron watches Robert's hips ripple, watches the shadows where he's taking himself apart. 

Every muscle in Robert's body locks tight when he comes, clamps down on his own fingers, dick pulsing, hot white smeared across his heaving belly. 

Aaron's going to lick him clean. Then he's going to ease Robert's fingers free and put himself in there, see if he can fuck Robert hard again.

He rises up over Robert's spent body, brushes sweaty hair off his forehead. Kisses slack lips until Robert starts to kiss back, until Robert's the one pulling Aaron down on top of him, needing to be closer. 

It's going to be a long night.


End file.
